This invention relates to an improvement in sharpening planer and wood jointer blades involving a blade holding device used together with a conventional table saw mechanism but equipped with a grinding wheel instead of a saw in the saw arbor.
Present day methods of sharpening planer blades are based on long-established patents and generally involve either the use of a milling machine or a sharpening device attached to the planer itself. For the home workshop, these methods of sharpening blades are costly and inconvenient.
The present invention teaches the use of an inexpensive blade holding block equipped with a tracking guide which moves the blade to be sharpened along the face of the grinding wheel while maintaining the correct angle of sharpening and doing this along the entire length of the blade to be sharpened.
Present day automatic grinders generally employ a grinding wheel which travels the length of the blade to be sharpened and at a right angle to the blade. These are variations of the M. W. Palmer planter knife grinder, U. S. Pat. No. 267,579, Nov. 14, 1882, and H. Leverentz's planing machine attachment, U. S. Pat. No. 316,156, Apr. 21, 1885.